Why InuYoukai don’t bathe
by Xen-Oh
Summary: Kagome always wondered way she never seen Inuyasha bathe so she takes it into her on hands and so much chaos starts and Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo are forced to hide out in Kagome's time for a month/X-over with Ranma 1/2 Rated for limey jokes
1. Default Chapter

Why Inu-Youkai don't bathe

A/N  Nothing to say but please review and It is mainly in Inuyasha's point of View

( ) Means Thoughts

I do not own Inuyasha

Rated R for Lime like subjects

Ch.1 How it all Begins

"Come on Inuyasha you need to take a bath"

  
"I don't stink, wench get away from me"

I turned to prepare to run off when she said that lucky word.  
  
"Sit"

I crashed into the ground and she dragged me into the water

  
"Kagome stop you don't know what you are doing"

"Sit"

She began scrubbing and scrubbing hard, removing me protection.  She finally finished.

"Was that so bad"

  
I got up to began walking away fast (Please don't inhale, Please don't inhale)  I kept on praying in my head  I turned to look at Kagome and knew I was damned.  Her cheeks were flushed.

"Oh Inuyasha what is that smell coming from"  
"What smell?"  I tried to play stupid.

She just got closer and began sniffing me  (Oh Fucking CRAP!!!)

"Why Inuyasha that smell is coming from you.  Why didn't you tell me you could smell that nice?"

(Oh Crap)  I turned to jump off but…

"Sit"

I crashed onto the ground cursing my bad luck.  It got ten times worse when Kagome straddled my back and began kissing my neck.  I could smell her arousal and it was making my demon side emerge.  I had to act fast.  
  
"Kagome I won't run away"

"Good boy!"  She said while scratching my ears.  Damn her she knows my spots.

I looked back and saw numerous other females, both Youkai and Human emerging and I could smell their arousal too.  (Damn It Here goes nothing)  Without a warning I tossed Kagome off my back into the water.  I didn't even wait before I snatched the shards and ran away towards the well.  That was before I remembered the monk and the fox  (OH CRAP! THEY SMELL LIKE ME!)  I did a 360 in midair and head towards the village, avoiding all the horny pursuers.   When I got to the village, the monk and the fox were fighting off all the female villagers especially Sango who was close to shattering the barrier the monk set up.  Despite being a pervert the monk was scared out of his mind.  I quickly grabbed the two and headed off.  I could of sworn I could see a female Naraku and Kegara (A/N:  I don't remember how to spell her name)  Join in the chasing so I ran even faster.    I got to the well in record time and cursed the gods.  There was Kikyo and Kagome pointing bows at me.  I dodged both shots and despite my qualms about hitting the weak I knocked them on their asses.  I jumped into the well holding the monk and fox with me  and pray it would let them through because of the shards.  Luckily they were let through.  I let go of them and sighed in relief.  The monk wiped his sweaty forehead.

"What was all that about Inuyasha?  There were so many women after me and Shippo that I was overwhelmed"

  
Shippo after catching his breath sniffed and said.

  
"Your Musk got let out, didn't it?"

  
I gotta give the fox his congrads.  He is smarter then I thought

  
"Yeah.  Kagome washed of both my protection and my oils"

"I didn't know it would be that strong"  
"Hey I am the son of one of the most powerful western lords"

I could see that the monk had a clueless expression on his face

"Um Inuyasha what are you two talking about"  
"Come on lets get out this well"  
  
Shippo jumped on my shoulder as I effortlessly jumped out the well. We waited for the monk to climb out.  Afterwards we walked to the door to Kagome's house.  I had this feeling that I forgotten something, but I ignored it.  I opened the door and instantly cringed.  Standing in front of us was Kagome's mother.  I saw her take a sniff and a blush appeared on her face

  
"Oh hi Inuyasha.  What a nice smell.  Would you and your friends like to come in"

I face faulted onto the cement.  
  
"You mean you are not affected"  
"Oh you mean that smell did this?  I can't.  You are Kagome's boyfriend and besides.  I am too old"

(Kagome's mom is weird)  I thought as we walked into the house.  We went to the living room and sat in the living room where Kagome's grandpa and brother welcomed us.  In matter of fact the old man was drooling at the monk and Souta tackled Shippo to the floor.  They started to play wrestle until Shippo won.  The monk finally asked the question that had me dreading.

"So, what is Musk?"

I sighed and ate some of the snacks that Kagome's mom put out.

"Musk is what attracts mates to male Youkai.  Every Youkai has it after they gone through the childhood years.  Mine is extra strong because of how strong my blood is."

  
Kagome's mom put her two cents in 

  
"You mean like pheromones?"  
"Pheromones?"  
"It what they call what attracts males and females together for how do you say… Mating"

"Yes that is it exactly."  
  
The monk understood what had happened so he asked

"Why did the females smell it now"  
"Inu-Youkai can hide the smell because they make an oil that goes over the skin and damper it."  
"But I seen you bathe before"  
"I also put some water proof sap on my whole body when I was young to protect my oils."

"And Kagome rubbed all of it off"

"That isn't the worst part.  It will take a week for the smell to disappear but it will take a month for the oil to grow back.  Also I can no longer find that sap to cover my self with"  
"So after all this is over, one splash will bring them back to this all over again"  
"Unless I can find some of that sap"  
  


Then Kagome's grandfather said the sentence that had me grinning like a boy on his birthday.

  
"Why I believe that the holy tree of our shrine produces sap like I heard you describe"

I ran out the door in a blur of speed.  I looked at the giant tree in the center and recognized it.  It was the tree that Kikyo sealed me to!  I dug my smallest claw in and sniffed and smelled my blood on it.  Of course me blood must have kept it alive and producing that special sap!  I danced around the tree before running back in.

  
"Can you save a months worth of the sap?"  I asked the old man

"I guess it will be easy enough to do."

I sighed in relief when the foxed asked 

  
"So are we going to stay here for a while?"  
  


I sighed and nodded

  
"Unless you two want to go home to those horny females and monk you will not be able to handle it"

  
The monk sighed and nodded in defeat

"I could of died happy though"  
"Yeah of a crashed pelvis" Kagome's mom replied

Who are these people?  I am going to have a bad month.

Read and Review

Also email suggestions


	2. Chapter 2: Souta’s day

Why Inu-Youkai don't bathe

A/N: Nothing to say but please review and I have tunred this into a cross over with a special series.

You'll recognize it 

( ) Means Thoughts or Author notes  You'll know the difference

I do not own Inuyasha

Rated R for Lime like subjects

Inuyasha and gang are older.  Kagome= 19 and college, Inuyasha = appears 20

Shippo= 15 and is as tall as Souta now Souta= 15 etc etc.  Just know that they are older   
also various guests will be appearing

Also read some of my other stories.  Especially my Ranma½  Story "There's something wrong with Ranma"

(Sorry had to plug my other stories.  On with the story)

Chapter 2:  Souta's day

            A week after the Musk incident, we find Inuyasha, Shippo and Miroku in Kagome's time hiding out at her house as the protective oil redevelops back on Inuyasha's skin.  Right now they are eating breakfast with Kagome's family when Miroku will in thought asks something.

"Inuyasha.  I was wondering, why do we smell like you and the girls don't?"

Inuyasha sighed and turned to Shippo

"You explain.  You appear smarter then the monk."  
  


And Inuyasha went back to eating his breakfast.  Shippo turned to the annoyed Miroku.

"You see Miroku, since we hang around Inuyasha and he is always protecting everyone, we developed into a pack."

Miroku nodded showing he understood  
  
"Go on"

"In our pack, Inuyasha is the leader."  
"You mean the alpha male?"  Kagome's grandfather asked.

"Al-pha Male?"

"In dogs, foxes and wolves, the strongest male is the leader of the pack"

"Yes that is it exactly.  Inuyasha is the Alpha male and because of that. All weaker males has his scent on us"

"Wait how did his scent got on us in the first place?"  
"All those times I hit you" Inuyasha replied

"Then why haven't you got rid of it?"  Miroku explained somewhat peeved.

"Shippo"

"Gotcha.  Miroku because Inuyasha is so powerful, his very scent drives off most weaker Youkai.  When they smell him they get so scared, they crap themselves and ran away in the opposite direction.  That is the way pack leaders protect their pack without constantly having to watch."  
"And Shippo how do you know all this?"  
"I'm a kitsune, duh"

"I don't believe this story about the musk"

  
The voice came from Souta.  The three guys from the past turned towards him.

  
"What?"  
"That is a lie.  There is no way that your natural scent makes women that lustful."

"Oh yeah, I can prove it"  
"How?"  
"I'm going to wipe some of my musk on you"

"How are you going to do that Inuyasha.  I thought you stopped secreting the smell."

"I did but I can force it to come out if need be. So Souta are you scared?"  
"NO!  I still think you are lying."

"Fine. Give me one of Kagome's empty perfume bottles."  (A/N:  Inuyasha has been hanging with Kagome for so long, he would know something about the modern era.  He isn't a idiot, just he does not know all the modern things, but for the sake of me story he has learned this stuff from Kagome so there)

"Okay"

  
Souta quickly ran upstairs and returned with an empty bottle.  Inuyasha cupped his hands together and his face contorted in concentration. Everyone else watched as a clear liquid fill in his cupped hands.    Inuyasha's breathing became a little harder as he filled the bottle to the brim with the clears liquid.  
  


"What is that"  
"That is my musk, purely concentrated in liquid form."

Inuyasha closed the bottle after seeing the blush appear on Kagome's mom.  He sprayed Souta several times on his face.

  
"There.  Come back when you admit defeat."

"Never"  
"Geeze man, when did you become so cocky"

"Look at my role model"  
"Why you!"

  
Souta ran out the door.    
  
"Got to go to school, later!"

  
Inuyasha waited till he was gone until he turned to Shippo

  
"Come on!"

"Where are we going?"  
"To watch the fun"  

The two finished there breakfast and was about to follow Souta when Kagome's mom said.

  
"You two got to put on human clothes"  
"Why!"

"Wouldn't want to draw attention to yourself."  
"Feh!  Come on fox.  You should fit some of Souta's old clothes"

"What about you"  
"Kagome forced me a long time ago to get some human clothes."  Inuyasha looked at Shippo's long fuzzy tail  "Also you need to transform to look human."

Twenty minutes later Inuyasha, dressed in a black muscle shirt, and black jeans with a black hat to cover his ears came down.  following him was a human looking Shippo wearing blue jeans and a long sleeve white shirt.  They both ran out the door and with in minutes of jumping onto several roofs, they caught up with Souta.  He was talking with some of his male friends.  He didn't notice all the females behind him with goofy grins on their faces.   He accidentally walked into a girl that was dressed like a housewife.

"Oh sorry"  
"It's ok…"   
  
She took a sniff and a blush appeared on her face.  Without warning, she wrapped her arms around Souta and gave him a deep kiss.  Inuyasha could see that she was shoving her tongue down his throat.  Afterwards, she walked off, leaving a stunned Souta.

"Oh my"  
  


That was what Inuyasha heard.  They watched Souta keep on walking with a silly grin on his face.  Inuyasha and Shippo followed him, jumping from roof to roof.  That was when they saw Souta fall because a red headed pig-tailed girl had accidentally tripped him while running.

  
"Oh sorry man"

She took a sniff as she helped him up.

  
"Hey you're pretty cute"

  
She kissed him on the cheek and handed him a piece of paper

  
"Call me."

  
She looked behind her.

  
"Opps! Got to go" 

  
And she ran off after giving him another kiss on the cheek.  To Inuyasha's and Shippo's surprise, she jumped onto the roof across the street from them and ran off, doing the same roof hopping they were doing.  Moments later a voice screamed.

  
"Ranma!! Prepare to die!!!"

  
Inuyasha flipped avoiding a punch that made a crater in the roof he was on.  Inuyasha pulled out his sword in it's transformed state.

  
"Hey!!  What the hell?"

  
The boy wearing a bandana walked from the impact he had made.  He looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh!  Sorry.  I thought you were someone else."  
  
Inuyasha put away his sword.  
  
"No problem"  
"Did you by any chance she a pigtailed girl ran by here."  
"She went that way" Inuyasha said, pointing in the direction he had saw her go.

"Oh thanks!"  The boy turned in the opposite direction 

"Hey she went that way!"  Inuyasha said turning him in the right direction.

"Oh thanks again!"  He then began to walk off in the wrong direction  
"Hey stop.  You're going in the wrong direction!!!"    He stopped the boy again.

"Sorry I get lost very easily"  
"So it seems.  Tell you what, I'm going to have Shippo lead you to Ranma"

Inuyasha turned to Shippo  
  
"You got her scent right?"  
"Yep!"  
"Okay, go take him there and make sure he doesn't get lost.  Signal if you get in trouble."  
"Kay"  
  
Inuyasha turned to the boy

  
"My friend Shippo is going to take you to Ranma.  Follow him… um"  
"Ryoga."  
"Okay Ryoga.  Name's Inuyasha, contact me when you need any more help"  
"Thank you again Inuyasha"  
  
The two hopped to the next roof with Shippo leading Ryoga.  Inuyasha turned his vision back to Souta and burst out laughing.  He has being chased by a guy in a kendo uniform who was waving a bokken and numerous guys in sports uniforms.  Souta was carrying bridal style a girl with short dark blue hair.    
  
"We shall slay the fowl demon who has tricked my beloved Akane and the pig tailed girl.  Right guys"  
"Right!!"

  
(Hmm Souta is pretty fast)  Inuyasha thought as he hopped roofs after the retreating boy.  It got even funnier as a purple haired girl joined the chase trying to kiss Souta and a guy in robes and thick glasses began launching weapons out of thin air at the boy.  

"I WANT MY MOMMY!"

  
Inuyasha sighed.  (I guess I should save him now)

  
That was he heard a high pitched squeel come from behind him and felt someone take off his cap and tweak his ears

"I missed you" Said a sultry lust filled voice   
  
He looked behind him and gulped  
  
"Ka-go-me"

"Yep!  Now give me a kiss!  I missed my man"  
  
Without a second thought he began running and didn't stop.  Had he stopped he would of seen the girl fall down laughing.

  
Read and Review


	3. Ch3 Kagome is back and ‘Yasha’s in troub...

Why Inu-Youkai don't bathe

  
A/N:  It has been awhile but I have more material

X- Over with Ranma½,  Slight A/U for some of Inuyasha's past and secrets  
R for lime comedy.  Slight Out of character

Read and review flamer are welcome.

Ch.3 Kagome is back and 'Yasha's in trouble

            Okay I will admit it only to myself, when I saw Kagome like that, I screamed and ran like a little girl.  I didn't look back, all I did was run, run and run some more.  I didn't notice the black haired pigtailed boy who smelled familiar, so excuse me when I say I knocked into him in midair and we both fell to the top of a ceiling.  I recovered first and helped him up.

  
"Sorry man, my fault"

"What did you just say"  
  


He looked at me strangely, like no one has ever said sorry to him.

"I said it was my fault,  I was sort of running from this girl I knew"

  
He laughed.

  
"Apology accepted.  Wow.  That is the first time some one has said it was their fault not mine."  
  


I sniffed and got that familiar smell again.

  
"Um I'm sorry for asking, but do I know you?"

  
He looked a little nervous.

  
"No.  My name is Ranma Saotome"

"Oh well.  You just smell like someone I meet and my nose never fails."

"What does the person I remind you of look like?  I may know them"  
"I haven't met her but she was flirting with one of my good friends little brother.  Um short, curvy, has an aura just like yours…and smells just like you, only wet"

Ranma looked very nervous, when it came to me.  It was something I remembered when I was young.

Flashback. 560 years ago.

A young Inuyasha was jumping tree from tree.  He was exploring the new land, after swimming across the vast water.  It was no problem for him, because of his demon strength.  He was in awe of all the different smells and the different energies he could feel.  He screamed in joy as he jumped as high as he could.  That was when he saw it.  A giant set of springs.  He quickly ran over there.  That was when he felt the strongest energies from.   An old man in a robe came up 

"Hanyou be aware.  For these springs have a special power" Inuyasha was curious.  "What is the power" "Who ever can swim there can form the body of what ever they want and be able to change into the form.  "Cool.  Can I use it?"

"Yes Hanyou, for you are off pure heart" Inuyasha grinned and jumped into one of the springs that will give him his form.  Inuyasha was holding his breath  (What to change to.  Momma always said I was her demonic angel of justice…) the water evaporated and Inuyasha has changed.  He felt even more powerful, but it scared him because he could not control it, so he sealed it away with the old man's help.  He left to explore the rest of new land.   A year later he had come back to find the old man crying near the body of a dead girl. It was his daughter, and she had been killed while running away from murders.   Inuyasha could still smell them on her.  He unlocked his alternate form and got every one of them.  He came back to the old man.  The old man was so mad at the killers; he altered the holy springs to be a curse.  Each murder was turned into a different thing and killed.  The old man left the curse that way.  Inuyasha left as he put his red-haired daughter in one of the last springs and himself into the next one.  Inuyasha had left the spring no longer a young pup.

End flash back

"You have been to the cursed springs, haven't you?"

  
Ranma gasped.

"How did you know of the springs!"

"I was there when they were first made…Very tragic story"

"Oh you are a time traveler"  
"What"

"Weird things happen around here"

"Yes I saw a kid I know get chased by and idiot how doesn't know how to handle a sword and horny males"

"Ah Kuno, he is insane"  
"So anyways I was there at the creation of the curses"

"Do you know if there is a cure?"  

  
Ranma asked me with hope in his eyes.

  
"Simple just bath in the spring of drown boy"  
"Oh…There is a problem with that.  The springs have flooded after an accident.  They won't be back to normal for decades"

"Oh that can be a problem"

I sniffed. And Souta was coming our way via streets.  I wanted to help this person.  I don't know why.  
  
"Why don't you just stay in your male form?"

"Huh"  
"The form switching is controllable"  
"WHAT!!!!"  
"If you didn't know, that must mean, you have been letting water shift your curse"  
"Yes.  How do you control your curse!"

"Mine isn't a curse."  
"But isn't that your curse form"

"No this is my natural form"  
"Oh.  Can you show me?"  
  
I sniffed. Oh crap!  Kagome is heading this way fast.  How is she doing that…Oh Kirara.  I grabbed Ranma's hand and jumped all the way to the park about ten buildings away.  He was amazed because I did it in one jump.  We landed in the secluded area of the park.

  
"Okay I'll shift to my curse form, but we need to leave due to the massive energy output will alert anyone with energy sensing."  
  


Ranma nodded.  I concentrated on my left palm, willing the symbol buried under my skin to surface.  It was a yin-yang symbol with chains of blood and vines of water wrapped around them.  I felt my hair turn from white to black, my claws and fangs retracted.  My eyes faded from gold to gray.  I could feel my senses become even better and my muscles become even tougher.  The last part was giant black-feathered wings.  Four of them exploded from my back.  My energy quadrupled and a crater formed from where I was standing.  Then my claws, now a sharp silver color, twice as sharp and twice as deadly came out, as did my fangs.  I turned towards Ranma and was surprise at how calm he was taking this.  
  
"A lot of stuff most happens to you, huh?"  
"You have no Idea.  Any chance you can look human.  Don't want to draw any attention"

"Sure"  
  
My wings and claws shrink back into my back but my fangs could only retract three fourths of the way as I hid my energy

  
"Better?"  
"Yes.  Come on I can feel them coming"  
"Them?"  
"Four or more fiancés, numerous rivals and people who take advantage"  
"damn, Tell you what, you run, and I'll beat them up for you."  
"Don't hurt them too badly"

Ranma gave me his number and ran away.  I could feel the energy get closer so I cracked my neck and got into a martial art stance I have used in decades.  Soon the trees exploded

"Ranma, prepare to die"

  
I blinked

  
"Ryouga?"

He stopped and looked at me

"Do I know you?"

"It's me Inuyasha"

"Oh that must have been your cursed form"  
"Um.. Yes so why do you want to hurt Ranma"  
"You know him?"  
"Yes.  He happens to be a buddy of mine…Where is Shippo"  
"Oh that younger kid, I smacked him because he said ambushing someone was wrong"

"Oh…You what!  Where is he?"

Soon numerous other people came.  The loser with the sword and one girl with purple hair, and even one carrying a giant metal object with a wide flat end, but I was mad.  No one hits Shippo but me.

  
"Where is he?" I growled letting go of my aura.

  
Every one of those losers backed up a couple of steps.  Weaklings.  Ryouga gathered what courage the coward could have and said the wrong answer.

  
"He hit a wall and is unconscious somewhere at a nearby school."  
  


I was seeing red.  When his rant encouraged me.  I got into an offensive stance and yelled

  
"Ryouga!  Prepare to Die"

  
All the chumps were taken back when I let go my aura completely.  I charged at Ryouga and punched right at his chest.  He put up his arms to guard but my blocked punch just fractured his arms.  Before he could react, I swing my foot in a high arc and kicked him in the temple, and sent him flying.  Before he landed I charged up and pounded my elbow before he could land cause him to impact into the ground and cause a crater.  His body bounced when he did hit the ground so I kicked under his back, which launched his body into the air.  He still was dazed so I launched a flying jump kick at the base of his spine and launched him even higher into the air, then afterwards I spin my body a boosted my energy below me so I could do a mid air jump.  He was directly below me, so I straighten my body out and pushed my energy above me, pushing me down like a flying rock.  Both my feet impacted against his solar plexuses and forced him to land on the ground with my feet in his chest.  I stepped off and looked at his unconscious body

"Amatuer."

All the other fighters watched me.  It was the stupid wanna be swords man who attacked.

  
"Fowl demon!  You are an ally of the fowl magician Saotome.  I, the Blue Thunder, Takewaki Kuno shall defeat you and take the lovely Akane and pigtailed goddess for my own."  
  
Wait a minute.  I know that name.  
  
"Are you of the house of Kuno.  Descendent of one Hiro Kuno"  
"Yes the first Kuno, a legendary swordsman"  
  
Ha ha ha.  I could help it.  I fell on the floor and started laughing

"You damn fool.  Hiro Kuno was a horse dung remover.  The only time he held a sword was when he accidently cut off one of his nuts with a dull blade"

  
Kuno foamed at the mouth

  
"THAT IS A LIE.  HIRO WAS A COW FERTILIZER SALER…opps… I mean legendary swordsmen"

"Right out the horses…I mean cow's mouth.  Kuno's are nothing but shit eaters that can't handle a blade to save their life."

  
The Blue Blunder was foaming out the mouth.  He drew his metal katana and charged me aiming for my neck.  I ducked and punched him in the gut.  
  
"If I remember correctly, that is attempted murder and assault with a deadly weapon"

"You knave!  Fight like a man and draw your weak sword"  
  


Oh hell naw!  This fool has up and done it!  It is one thing to attack Shippo but to insult my father's legacy.  I draw my Steel Cleaving Fang in its transformed state.  The fighters took one look and gulped as I swung it one handedly and a weak wound of the wind destroyed most of the trees to the right of Kuno

"YOU will never insult my family's sword. Draw"

Kuno and I stood in a neutral stance and stared at each other.  He lost his nerve first and attacked.  I sighed.

  
"Too slow"

I attacked I hit him from every angle with enough force just to draw blood.  I must of slashed him about three hundred times before he fell. I grabbed his katana, which I recognized as the one Hiro cut his ball of with and broke it in half, destroying his family's legacy.  I turned slowly, with my sword over my shoulder and faced the others

"Anyone else want some?"  
  
At that time Souta jumped out the bushes wearing less clothes the before, numerous lipstick marks all over his face.  
  
"Inuyasha!  You gotta help me!  A bunch of She-males are after me!"

  
I sighed.  I grabbed Souta before turning to the group.

"If Ryouga attacks my friends again, including Ranma.  I will be back, and if Kuno insults me weapon,  I will castrate him, like his ancestor did to himself"  
  
And I jumped off.  I tracked Shippos scent and picked the poor boy up.  He had a broken jaw, but thanks to his Youkai healing, he should be fine.  I jumped the rest of the way home, with Souta thanking me every six seconds, but I had the strangest feeling I forgot something.  Oh well doesn't matter.  I walked up to Kagome's home and ring the bell.  (Oh crap I just remember)  But it was too late.  A grinning Kagome answered the door

  
"Hello Inuyasha and welcome to the rest of your life, population, you and me."  
  
I am not proud for what I did.  I set Souta and the now awake Shippo on the ground, took a couple of steps and fainted.

Read and Review


End file.
